VEGFR-1 (Flt-1) and VEGFR-2 (KDR/Flk-1) activities have been linked to cell growth, differentiation and proliferation. The apparent link between VEGFR-1 (Flt-1) and VEGFR-2 (KDR/Flk-1)-related cellular activities and human disorders had generated a great deal of effort to identify ways to modulate their activity and to identify small molecules which act as their inhibitors. For example, sunitinib from U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,293, was developed into a drug product with a tradename Sutent®. However, there are numerous side effects associated with sunitinib therapy, such as fatigue, diarrhea, nausea, anorexia, hypertension, a yellow skin discoloration, hand-foot skin reaction, and stomatitis. Serious (grade 3 or 4) adverse events occur in up to 10% of patients and include hypertension, fatigue, asthenia, diarrhea, and chemotherapy-induced acral erythema. Lab abnormalities associated with sunitinib therapy include lipase, amylase, neutrophils, lymphocytes, and platelets. Hypothyroidism and reversible erythrocytosis have also been associated with sunitinib. Moreover, dose reductions were required in 50% of the patients studied in RCC in order to manage the significant toxicities of sunitinib and its efficacy at dose reduced sub-group has never been published. There is a need to develop new compounds with better toxicity and efficacy profiles for cancer treatment.